


Case 13: I Scream, You Scream!

by Haedonrocks



Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [13]
Category: Criminal Case - Fandom, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, murder at the ice cream shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: A worker at the ice cream shop was found dead, frozen to death. Lewis needs to find the culprit before they escape.
Relationships: Lewis/Vivi
Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Lewis Pepper: Gang, welcome to Ocean Side. Where all the people can enjoy the beach and relax in the sun.  
Vivi Yukino: And all of those surfers who show off their surfboards to everyone. They are risky people.  
Arthur Kingsmen:If you haven’t heard, there’s a lot of fisherman out here trying to find the legendary black shark.  
Vivi Yukino: I have. This shark, people said, can destroy a whole fishing boat and leave no piece behind. I wonder who will catch it.  
Danny Lins: Not me, I’m not a great fisherman if you ask me.  
Lewis Pepper: Let’s forget about that shark and head down to the boardwalk.  
Cera Minnie: I hope you do. Someone reported a murder at the ice cream shop called Harry and Jen’s.  
Lewis Pepper: A murder at an ice cream shop? That’s one of the places that I never expected to find a body at. I’ll go check out the crime scene.

At the ice cream shop.  
Zoe Stark: Are you the police?  
Lewis Pepper: Yes, ma’am. Are you the one who called in the murder?  
Zoe Stark: Yes, I found my coworker, Flora Christie in the freezer!  
Lewis Pepper: I’ll go check inside and see what happened. I need you to stay here, so I can talk to you later. 

In the freezer, Lewis finds the body who is ice cold with her hands tied up and her mouth gagged. He also finds a broken keychain. 

Lewis Pepper: This must be Flora Christie, that woman was talking about. She was killed in the freezer. I don’t see any blood or any strangulation marks, but her hands were tied up and her mouth was gagged with rope. I should give the body to Danny to determine the cause of death. I found a broken keychain, I should fix it up. I should talk to that woman too. She might know more about Flora.

Lewis sends the body to the morgue and fixes the keychain.  
Lewis Pepper: I fixed the keychain, but what does it belong to? The victim or someone else? Arthur is good at searching keychains, I should let him analyze it.

He sends the keychain to the lab and talks to Zoe Stark.

Lewis Pepper: So, what was your name?  
Zoe Stark: Zoe Stark. I work here in the ice cream shop.  
Lewis Pepper: Ms. Stark, you said that Flora worked here. Can you explain your relationship with her?  
Zoe Stark: We were employees for half a year. I was the first to be hired and then she came.  
Lewis Pepper: Were you ok with her working with her?  
Zoe Stark: Yeah, I always liked getting help from others, it’s how we get things done. Now that she’s dead, my job is going to get more complicated.

Lewis Pepper: Zoe seems sad to see Flora dead, but is she telling the truth? I should look at the boardwalk since the killer must have come here to get in and out of the shop.

At the boardwalk, Lewis finds a computer and a surfboard.  
Lewis Pepper: It’s really bright here, I hope it won’t distract me from solving this case. At least I found some clues. Someone left their computer here, I should get the password to see who’s computer it is. This surfboard shouldn’t be here either. There’s a name, but it’s washed off. I need to put that name in the database. 

Lewis unlocks the computer.  
Lewis Pepper: Now that I got the computer unlocked, I should send it to the lab.

He sends the computer to the lab and analyzes the name on the surfboard.  
Lewis Pepper: This surfboard belongs to a certain Richard Foster. Why does that last name sound familiar? That’s right! Vivi solved a case on the death of Carrie Foster back in Entertainment City. It says that he’s a famous surfer and won at least 5 trophies last year for professional surfing. I need to ask him why his surfboard was here.

Lewis Pepper: Are you Richard Foster?  
Richard Foster: I sure am, do you need something?  
Lewis Pepper: Well I found your surfboard on the boardwalk and thought that I should give this to you.  
Richard Foster: Thanks, I have been looking for it sometime. Hey, aren’t you the Mystery Skulls team?  
Lewis Pepper: Yes sir, I think we were the ones who solved your sister’s murder.  
Richard Foster: Yeah, it’s a shame that she was killed by that greedy director just for a movie. Thank you for putting him behind bars.  
Lewis Pepper: One more question, do you know anything about Flora Christie? She was murdered at the ice cream shop.  
Richard Foster: There’s a murder!? I don’t know anything about it and who she was.  
Lewis Pepper: Ok, just stay safe then.

Lewis goes to the lab to see about what was on the laptop. 

Lewis Pepper: Hey Arthur, did you find out who the laptop belonged to?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Well from the emails and the photos I found, I can say that this laptop belongs to a certain Heather Christie, the victim’s sister.  
Lewis Pepper: I didn't know the victim had a sister or that she is here. It’ll be hard for her to tell her the bad news. 

Lewis talks to Heather Christie.

Lewis Pepper: Miss Christie? I need to talk to you, it’s about your sister.  
Heather Christie: Oh Flora? Is she ok?  
Lewis Pepper: Not exactly. She was found murdered in the freezer of the ice cream shop she worked in.  
Heather Christie: She’s dead!? I-I never thought that I could outlive my little sister.  
Lewis Pepper: I know, it’s hard to lose someone you love. Is there anything you can tell me about her?  
Heather Christie: My sister was like a best friend to me. We would always hangout at my apartment and drink some wine while talking about boys. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to be alone for a few hours. I have to call my parents about this.  
Lewis Pepper: I understand. Just don’t leave the district just yet. 

At the lab.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Hey Lewis, remember how we used to play Racing Karts on your TV?  
Lewis Pepper: I sure do. If I can recall, I beated you on the last lap.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Yeah, still can’t get over with it. But the reason why I’m telling you this because the keychain you sent me was from the arcade place down the boardwalk.  
Lewis Pepper: I see, video games. But how can you tell if this belongs to the killer instead of the victim?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Because I looked at the victim’s purchase history and found nothing related to the keychain, meaning that it belongs to the killer.  
Lewis Pepper: So the only way that they could get the keychain is if they played arcade games?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Exactly! I guess their gaming skills are on fire, but not their murder cover up.

At the morgue.  
Lewis Pepper: Please tell me you found something about this poor girl’s murder?  
Danny Lins: Well first, I can say that she was dead for approximately almost a whole day. Meaning that she was killed after her shift at the ice cream shop. But it is clear that she was frozen to death since her heart and nervous system stopped working at night.  
Lewis Pepper: What a terrible way to die.  
Danny Lins: I know, whoever wanted to kill her had a pretty hard grudge against her. But that’s not all I found. On the rag that had her hands tied up, I found traces of oxybenzone, avobenzone, and homosalate. They are three of the six active ingredients found in sunscreen. And since the victim didn’t have some on and there was some on the rag, it means it’s your killer that has some.  
Lewis Pepper: Well sunscreen is important and common, but it’s a step forward to catching the killer.

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: I never knew that murders can happen at the beach, even at an ice cream shop where the victim, Flora Christie worked at. Her co-worker, Zoe Stark said that they had been good friends and helped each other out with the job. Her sister, Heather Christie was very devastated about her sister’s death. Hopefully she wouldn’t go into a deep depression out of it. Then there’s the surfer, Richard Foster who thanked me for solving her sister’s murder. With evidence that the killer plays arcade games and uses sunscreen, it’s not enough to arrest the killer.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Then I’ll be a good of a service then, because I found out that Flora was in the arcade tournament.


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis Pepper: So Flora Christie, the victim, was found frozen to death in the freezer of an ice cream shop. All I know is that the killer uses sunscreen and plays arcade games, but it’s not enough to catch the killer.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Then I can be helpful to your case. I just found out that your victim was in an arcade game tournament in the arcade place on the boardwalk.   
Lewis Pepper: She was? And knowing that the killer plays arcade games, it should be a great place to find more suspects. 

At the arcade place, Lewis finds a game card, a trash can, and a locked luggage case. 

Lewis Pepper: This place looks very colorful and noisy. If this is what being an arcade gamer is like, I don’t want to know what happens at a gaming convention. Anyway, I found some useful items like this game card, but the owner’s name is scratched off. There is also this locked luggage bag, I can try to unlock it and see what is inside. Then there is the trash can. From what I know, trash cans are the treasure to finding evidence. Let’s get searching.

Lewis digs through the trash.   
Lewis Pepper: What’s this wallet doing in the trash? Wait a minute, it’s not just any normal wallet, it’s the victim’s! Her driver’s licence ID card is in here. Knowing that she couldn’t have put it in the trash, the killer must have done it. But what is that stain on the leather? I should get a sample.

Lewis gets the sample on the wallet.  
Lewis Pepper: I need to give this sample to Sammy now.

Lewis sends the sample to the lab and gets the card owner’s name.  
Lewis Pepper: So the owner of this game card is someone named Billy Allen. Since he is an arcade gamer, he must play a lot of arcade games. I think I should talk to him.

Lewis talks to Billy Allen.  
Lewis Pepper: Mr. Allen, I think this card belongs to you.   
Billy Allen: My card! How did you find it!?  
Lewis Pepper: It was on the ground. Lucky you’re still here, I have a question to ask.  
Billy Allen: Sure, go ahead.  
Lewis Pepper: Now I know that there was a tournament here that Flora Christie joined in.  
Billy Allen: Flora? From the ice cream shop? I know her. I met her there when I was ordering a rocky road ice cream.   
Lewis Pepper: Well sorry to break this to you but she was just murdered earlier.   
Billy Allen: I heard about that. You know, she challenged me to that tournament a few days ago and because of my master skills, I beated her. Of course some sunscreen that I used on my hands made it a bit difficult to hold the controls.   
Lewis Pepper: I see, don’t go anywhere now. I might talk to you again. 

Lewis unlocks the luggage.   
Lewis Pepper: Now that I got it unlocked, I should search through it. 

Lewis searches through the opened luggage.   
Lewis Pepper: I found a notebook that has the name Gage Vasquez. It says here that he is a tourist from Spain and hoping to learn about the USA. Huh, it also says that he met the victim, Flora Christie at the ice cream shop. If he knew the victim, then I should be able to put him right in the suspect list.

Lewis talks to Gage Vasquez.  
Lewis Pepper: Mr. Vasquez, can you explain why you left your luggage at the arcade place?  
Gage Vasquez: Oh, I was wondering where I put that after I got drunk.   
Lewis Pepper: Drunk? That must explain it. But I’m here because I was wondering if you knew Flora Christie. She was found murdered in the ice cream shop.  
Gage Vasquez: Ah yes, Miss Christie. I remembered her at that shop when I wanted something sweet to eat. She was a very nice lady. Shame that she had to die so young.  
Lewis Pepper: Yes, what a shame. Unfortunately I can’t let you go anywhere right now in case I need to talk to you again.

At the lab.  
Lewis Pepper: How are you feeling now that Floyd Gems finally got back to acting?  
Samantha Romenz: Better than ever. I have to thank you for getting him back on his feet. But I know why you are here. The sample you gave me was very interesting. I had to check in with Danny about it.  
Lewis Pepper: Why exactly?  
Samantha Romenz: Well, the stain came from meat, bread, and ranch. After figuring it out, I realized that it was a sub sandwich that made the stain and Danny told me that the victim didn’t eat any before she died.   
Lewis Pepper: That could mean that the killer eats sub sandwiches then! I need to write this down.

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: That arcade place really helped me out. I have two more suspects who both knew the victim and that the killer eats sub sandwiches. Billy Allen, an arcade player said that the victim challenged him in the tournament and he won because of his gaming skills. Gage Vasquez said that he met the victim at the ice cream shop when he wanted to get rocky road ice cream. It’s still not enough, I need to go back to the boardwalk.

At the boardwalk, Lewis finds a faded paper and a locked phone.

Lewis Pepper: Why is it still hot out? Hopefully I can solve it before I melt like an actual ice cream. I got this paper, but it’s faded. Hopefully it would be useful once I dust it. And this phone has the victim’s picture on it. If I can get this unlocked, I can probably find out the victim’s secrets. 

Lewis dusts the faded paper.  
Lewis Pepper: So this paper I just dusted it is some sort of application. And look, it has the victim’s name on it too. I should give this to Laurel Inti, our new document inspector and see what this means. 

Lewis gives Laurel the application and unlocks the phone.   
Lewis Pepper: Now that the phone is unlocked, lets see what it has in store. Huh, there seems to be fifteen new messages on her phone. Whoa! It seems like her sister had been texting her, but Flora didn’t respond to any and these were before her murder. Did Flora ignore Heather? I can’t talk to Flora, but maybe Heather can explain it. 

Lewis Pepper: Heather, you said that you and Flora were like best friends to each other, but the text messages you sent to Flora disapprove of your statement.   
Heather Christie: I should have deleted those messages. But yes, I did text her multiple times but she didn’t respond. I thought she was missing or dead at first, but when I met her face to face, she told me that she didn’t want to see me anymore.  
Lewis Pepper: What? Why didn’t she want to see you?  
Heather Christie: She said that I was too lame for her, that I don’t go to parties or drink champagne. I mean, I play arcade games and eat sub sandwiches, but this was outrageous!   
Lewis Pepper: I just hope that you didn’t kill her for calling you lame, Heather. 

At Laurel's office.  
Lewis Pepper: Welcome to your first day as a document inspector.  
Laurel Inti: It isn’t my first time I inspect documents, but first enough to be on a team.   
Lewis Pepper: Oh yeah, being a lawyer means going through a bunch of documents.   
Laurel Inti: Exactly, and thankfully it took me some time to understand about this application form your victim made.   
Lewis Pepper: About that, was the victim getting another job.  
Laurel Inti: Well it’s more on the line of replacing your old job. I found out that Flora was going to replace her job at the ice cream shop for a high paying job, like a fashion designer or a makeup artist. She even planned to move out of the country and move to France.   
Lewis Pepper: Wow she must have some big plans. But her co-worker, Zoe Stark said that they had been working together at the ice cream shop. I wonder if she knew about this.

Zoe Stark: Mr. Pepper, have you found Flora’s killer yet?   
Lewis Pepper: Not yet, but I do have a question. Did you know that Flora was going to quit her job here and work in France?   
Zoe Stark: (sighs) Well it wasn’t a secret. She told me about it when I was eating my sub sandwich during my lunch break.   
Lewis Pepper: And you weren’t fine with it?  
Zoe Stark: Of course not! I need her by my side to help the customers! It’s really hard when you have a whole crowd of people waiting for their ice cream. I tried begging her to stay, but she refused to and said that it was a mistake getting a job here. I gave her my sunscreen and played arcade games together, how could she leave me like this!?  
Lewis Pepper: And now she’s dead inside the freezer, sounds like revenge to me.  
Zoe Stark: I never would kill a person, in my life!

At the boardwalk.  
Lewis Pepper: Just when I thought that the victim didn’t have any enemies, her sister and co-worker had some tensions from her. Heather said that Flora ignored her texts because she thought that her own older sister was lame. Zoe said Flora was quitting her job and moving to France while leaving her behind. To me, it just sounds like one of those suspects had the perfect motive to kill her.   
Richard Foster: Mr. Pepper, I should have told you this a while ago, but I knew Flora Christie.


	3. Chapter 3

Lewis Pepper: At first glance, people said that Flora Christie was a nice person. Now we have her sister and her co-worker doubting about it. And the killer is still at large!   
Richard Foster: Mr. Pepper, I should have said this earlier, but I knew Flora Christie.  
Lewis Pepper: Wait a minute, you lied!?  
Richard Foster: It’s not what it looks like! I just didn’t want you to think I’m a prime suspect.   
Lewis Pepper: Well I need to send you to the HQ to get the full story. 

In the interrogation room.  
Lewis Pepper: So how do you know Flora Christie?  
Richard Foster: We used to date months earlier. Until she decided to see other surfers and start flirting at them. I knew what I saw when I was eating my sub sandwich outside.   
Lewis Pepper: And you dumped her?  
Richard Foster: Yeah! I’m not an idiot! She doesn’t deserve me if she treats me like a floor mat!  
Lewis Pepper: I hope you didn’t kill her so you can get your revenge. 

Lewis Pepper: Man, Richard hated Flora so much that he didn’t even tell me his relationship with her. Right, I need to find the killer before they escape. I should go back to the arcade in case I missed something.

At the arcade place, Lewis finds a broken picture frame and a used condom. 

Lewis Pepper: Is this a used condom!? What is this doing here!? I need to find out who it belongs to by getting a sample of it. There is this broken picture frame too. I should fix it to see what it’s about.

Lewis gets the sample from the condom.   
Lewis Pepper: Sammy should be able whose genes these belong too. 

Lewis sends the sample to the lab and fixes the picture frame.  
Lewis Pepper: The picture frame that I fixed shows the winner of the tournament. Wait, that’s the victim holding the trophy. And there’s Billy Allen in the back looking at her. He seems really made about it. But he told me that he won the tournament instead of her, I need to see why he lied.

Lewis Pepper: Billy, last time you said that you beated Flora, but there’s a picture frame that shows Flora holding the trophy.   
Billy Allen: I thought I destroyed that piece of crap! (silence)  
Lewis Pepper: So you admit that you broke the picture.  
Billy Allen: Alright fine, I did break it and lied. I had been practicing for months on that game, eating sub sandwiches each day and drinking energy drinks. I wanted to prove everyone how great a gamer I am, until Flora started to brag how good of a gamer she was. I thought she was just kidding and so I challenged her. But then she started to act all pro like and somehow beated me. I should have been the one who won, not her!  
Lewis Pepper: I hope you didn’t kill her or you won’t win anything in prison. 

At the lab.  
Samantha Romenz: I think this is the first time I did a sample like this.  
Lewis Pepper: Well I don’t want to talk about it since it was on the floor of the arcade place.  
Samantha Romenz: Then I can make it quick. I found two DNA profiles on the sample you gave me. A male and female. It was strange to know that your female DNA came from the victim, Flora Christie.  
Lewis Pepper: Really? Then what about the male DNA, is it Richard Foster.  
Samantha Romenz: Not even close, it came from one of you other suspects, a certain Gage Vasquez.  
Lewis Pepper: The tourist!? I thought he said that he only met her at the ice cream shop. I need to speak to him immediately.

Lewis Pepper: Gage Vasquez, can you explain why your used condom was in the arcade place?  
Gage Vasquez: Condom? I don’t use condoms.  
Lewis Pepper: Don’t lie, I got your DNA on it and the victim’s too, Flora Christie.  
Gage Vasquez: Dang, I knew I should have gone back for it. (sighs) Fine me and her had sex at my room the other night. It was great too, I wanted more, but she insisted that she left early. I even met her sister when she gave me some sunscreen.   
Lewis Pepper: That’s disgusting, even for someone who keeps a used condom.   
Gage Vasquez: It’s a way to remember her bye now that she’s dead. 

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: This is just crazy. Almost all of the suspects had issues towards the victim. Billy Allen hated the victim for beating him at the tournament and Richard Foster dumped her for cheating on him with the other surfers. Then there’s Gage Vasquez who kept the used condom to remember her. But I need to find the right killer. I have to go back to the crime scene.

At the freezer, Lewis finds a wrapper and a rag.   
Lewis Pepper: I don’t have time so I got to do this quickly. What is this wrapper doing here? Of course, it’s a sub sandwich wrapper, it must be the one the killer ate. There’s a clear substance on the wrapper so I should get a sample of that. This rag I picked up is the same one that tied Flora’s wrists and ankles. There seems to be some fibers on it, I should also get a sample of that. 

Lewis gets the samples on both from the rag and the wrapper.  
Lewis Pepper: Now time to get these samples to Sammy.

At the lab.  
Lewis Pepper: Sammy, did you find out what those samples were?  
Samantha Romenz: Sure did. I’ll start with the clear substance. I examined the particles of it and realized that it came from a treatment to heal scratches. I knew that this had to be from the killer because it was on the wrapper and the victim didn’t have any. So that means the killer has scratches.   
Lewis Pepper: That will be easy to spot on the suspects.   
Samantha Romenz: Lastly, I checked out the fibers and understood that it came from a flower shaped clothing.  
Lewis Pepper: So the killer must be wearing flower pattern clothing. Thanks Sammy.

Lewis Pepper: With all of the evidence, It’s time to arrest Flora Christie’s killer.

Arrest the killer:  
Zoe Stark: uses sunscreen, plays arcade games, eats sub sandwiches, has scratch marks.  
Richard Foster: eats sub sandwiches, has scratch marks, wears flower pattern clothing  
Heather Christie: uses sunscreen, plays arcade games, eats sub sandwiches, has scratch marks, wears flower pattern clothing.  
Billy Allen: uses sunscreen, plays arcade games, eats sub sandwiches, wears flower pattern clothing.  
Gage Vasquez: uses sunscreen

Lewis brings the killer to the interrogation room.  
Lewis Pepper: Heather Christie, you are under arrest for the murder of your sister.   
Heather Christie: What!? This is insane, I didn’t kill Flora!  
Lewis Pepper: Yet the evidence speaks for itself. You left your keychain that you got from the arcade place where you play games.   
Heather Christie: I do play arcade games, but everyone else does too. It could have been someone else's.   
Lewis Pepper: What about your appetite for sub sandwiches, you left a stain on Flora’s wallet when you put it in the trash.  
Heather Christie: Why would I steal her wallet? Plus sub sandwiches are very common here.   
Lewis Pepper: Yes, but you did leave your fibers on from your shirt onto the rag that you used to tie up her wrists and ankles and gagged her and your substance cream from the scratch marks you have. It’s over Heather, give it up. Did you really kill her because she offended you for being lame?  
Heather Christie: (silence) It’s more complicated like that. You see, I’m having financial issues and dealing with a lot of debt going on. Even with a steady job, it’s still not enough. I thought that Flora would help me out since we were sisters.  
Lewis Pepper: But she ignored you?  
Heather Christie: Yes! She still took up on the concept that I was still lame and didn’t want to help me at all! She was a traitor and jerk to me! Then a week later, I got the insurance life policies from our parents and I was surprised to know that they had made us sole beneficiaries for both of us.   
Lewis Pepper: What do you mean?  
Heather Christie: Well since we live in the same town, they thought it would be a good idea to inherit each other. You know, if I died, Flora gets the money, and I get the money if she dies. And 500 grand is a lot of money.  
Lewis Pepper: So you killed your own sister for money!?   
Heather Christie: She deserved it! If she wouldn’t have ignored me, then she would have lived.  
Lewis Pepper: That wasn’t her choice that was yours. And you made the wrong one, your going to prison Heather.

At the court.  
Judge Emily: Heather Christie, you are here by court for the murder of Flora Christie, your sister. How do you plead?  
Heather Christie: Guilty your honor, I just needed the money.  
Judge Emily: I understand that you were in debt and didn’t have enough to pay back, but murder for the life insurance policy is no way to get it.   
Heather Christie: I just wished she wasn’t my sister at all anymore.   
Judge Emily: Well that wish is now true now she’s dead. You are sentenced to 60 years in prison.   
Heather Christie: I guess I won’t be able to have the insurance now. 

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: Another case solved.   
Vivi Yukino: It’s great to know that you put another killer behind bars.   
Lewis Pepper: Shame to know that family members can betray you at any moment.   
Vivi Yukino: It’s a harsh world we live in, but at least we are here here to help.  
Lewis Pepper: Yes, and that’s why we are going to see if there is anyone in Ocean Side that needs any help.


	4. Spirits and Fire: 1 of 6

Lewis Pepper: Now that I got Flora’s killer in prison, it’s time to explore Ocean Side and see if anyone needs any help.   
Vivi Yukino: I agree. We should start at the boardwalk and see what we can find.

At the boardwalk.  
Vivi Yukino: Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said it’s hot out today.   
Lewis Pepper: Yeah, I’m sweating like bullets, even though I’m a ghost.  
Vivi Yukino: Well at least you don’t need sunscreen.  
Lewis Pepper: Heh, guess not.  
Stranger: Excuse me, are you the Mystery Skulls?  
Lewis Pepper: We sure are, is there something wrong?  
Stranger: Yes, I desperately need your help.   
Vivi Yukino: Has there been another murder?  
Stranger: Not exactly, I need to talk to you. Privately.   
Lewis Pepper: Sure, I can bring you back to the station and see what you need help with.  
Vivi Yukino: While you do that, I should talk to Zoe Stark and see if she needs help, now that she’s alone at the ice cream shop. 

At the interrogation room.  
Lewis Pepper: Ok sir, can you state your name and what you need help with?  
Joss Terry: My name is Joss Terry and I have a bad curse.  
Lewis Pepper: A bad curse? Can you explain that for me?  
Joss Terry: Well it started when I got this strange voodoo doll on my doorstep which looked like me and I thought that it was pretty cool and curses were just make believe. But then strange things started to happen to me.   
Lewis Pepper: Like what?   
Joss Terry: Well, I sometimes get myself into dangerous situations. Like last time, I almost got into a car wreck because a cat got in front of the road. Then my house almost caught on fire because my cake had been mysteriously burnt. I just need someone to undo this curse on me.  
Lewis Pepper: I know someone who might help with this curse. Did you bring the voodoo doll?  
Joss Terry: It should be in-.... Oh no. It’s gone! I can’t believe I lost it!   
Lewis Pepper: Calm down Mr. Terry. You probably dropped it on the boardwalk.   
Joss Terry: Maybe I did. Can you find it for me mister. I’ll pay.  
Lewis Pepper: Well, I don’t get paid for finding personal items, but I’ll see if I can find the voodoo doll.  
Joss Terry: Thank you, it shouldn’t be hard to find. It looks exactly like me.   
Lewis Pepper: I’ll keep that in mind. Now stay here and don’t let anything bad happen to you.

At the boardwalk, Lewis finds a pile of used towels.  
Lewis Pepper: I can’t find the voodoo doll anywhere. Maybe it’s hiding underneath those piles of towels. 

Lewis goes through the towels.  
Lewis Pepper: I found it! The voodoo doll! And it looks just like Joss Terry. Now, since Vivi is busy with Zoe, I should give this to Mystery. Maybe he can undo the spell.

Lewis sends the voodoo doll to Mystery.  
Mystery Yukino: Lewis, sometimes you and Vivi give me boring things to investigate. But this right here excites me.   
Lewis Pepper: Well think of this as an early christmas for you. Did you undo the spell?  
Mystery Yukino: It wasn’t easy breaking it. I had to research 7 different spell books and a bunch of drawings to help undo it, but it was worth it now that the curse has been lifted.  
Lewis Pepper: That means that Joss Terry is finally free from the curse. I should tell him the great news.

Lewis Pepper: Mr. Terry, you are safe from the curse. My friend helped break the curse from the voodoo doll.   
Joss Terry: Really!? I’m grateful that it’s over. Thank you so much for helping me.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s what we are here for. But do you know who sent that box to you?  
Joss Terry: I’m not sure, there wasn’t a name on who sent it to me.   
Lewis Pepper: Well if you get another box that doesn’t have a name, don’t open it. Bring it to us immediately and we can take care of it.  
Joss Terry: I will. Now that it’s over I can finally enjoy life again. 

At the ice cream shop.   
Vivi Yukino: Miss Stark, I’m Vivi Yukino from the Mystery Skulls. I’m here to see if you need any help with anything.  
Zoe Stark: Thanks, but I don’t know where to start. A lot had just been happening after you arrested Flora’s sister for her murder.   
Vivi Yukino: Give me a list then.  
Zoe Stark: Well I just ran out of that rocky road ice cream that everyone likes and I can’t find that shipment anywhere.   
Vivi Yukino: Then let’s start by that. You want people to buy that kind of ice cream if it’s their favorite.   
Zoe Stark: To be honest, I thought that there was one box of it in the freezer but either me or Flora must have moved it to a new spot and forgot about it.   
Vivi Yukino: That’s no challenge for me. I’ll find that box in just a few seconds.

Vivi goes into the freezer to find a locked box.  
Vivi Yukino: Wow, why did I wear this shirt into a cold freezer. But this must be the box that has the rocky road ice cream. If I can unlock it, then I can see how much of it is left. 

Vivi unlocks the box.  
Vivi Yukino: Bingo! There is plenty of rocky road ice cream for the whole district. I should bring this to Zoe so she can restock it. 

Vivi Yukino: I got the rocky road ice cream from the freezer.  
Zoe Stark: So it was in there. Thank you so much. I’ll restock more of the ice cream.  
Vivi Yukino: Ok, but this can’t be your only problem.  
Zoe Stark: No this is my second and last. Do you know anything about that creep, Gage Vasquez?  
Vivi Yukino: I think so, he is a tourist here.  
Zoe Stark: He’s worse than a tourist. He’s a creep.  
Vivi Yukino: Well he did have sex with the victim and kept the condom.   
Zoe Stark: Don’t even get me started on that. He came here just before you arrived and told me that since Flora is dead, I should start dating him. Like why would I ever want to date that stalker.  
Vivi Yukino: Well I’ll go see if he is causing any trouble right now, just stay here.  
Zoe Stark: I mean, I have a job to get to so I can’t go anywhere.

Vivi Yukino: This Gage Vasquez won’t leave Zoe alone, I should check if he is at the arcade place. 

At the arcade place, Vivi finds a ripped note.  
Vivi Yukino: I can’t find Gage anywhere here. But I found this ripped note. Maybe fixing it up should tell me something.

Vivi fixes the ripped note.  
Vivi Yukino: Oh my! It’s from Gage to Zoe! It says that he wants to kidnap her and take him to his lair. His lair must be his apartment room. I need to find him fast and arrest that creep. 

Vivi Yukino: Gage Vasquez, I know that you wanted to force Zoe Stark to having sex with you, I found the note you teared up.   
Gage Vasquez: Well it wasn’t the first, but she looked so nice and pretty and I thought she would be good to be my lover.  
Vivi Yukino: Planning to kidnap someone isn’t going to help you at all, you are going to stay in jail for a while.  
Gage Vasquez: Go ahead, get rid of me. See what that can do.

Vivi Yukino: God, that creep gives me the chills. But I should warn Zoe about his idea of kidnapping her.

Zoe Stark: Did you find him?  
Vivi Yukino: Even better, he’s sitting in jail for planning to kidnap you.  
Zoe Stark: He wanted to kidnap me!? That’s even worse than stalking!   
Vivi Yukino: That’s why I’m going to tell you that you should get a restraining order against him.  
Zoe Stark: I’ll do that as soon my shift ends. The first thing I will ever do. Thank you again for this and with Flora gone, my workplace will be harder than usual. 

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: I think we did a great job here in Ocean Side.  
Vivi Yukino: I agree, it was a relief that we got Gage in jail for attempting to kidnap Zoe.  
Lewis Pepper: And breaking a curse on a voodoo doll was more fun than solving murders in my opinion, though it would get me really busy.   
Vivi Yukino: Well we have a whole bunch of murders in the near future, but let’s relax for a few days before we get calls.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I took so long on this, I had many other stories and actually completed the series on this on tumblr. Not the script version. But I did change some things, I found it a little bit hard to put up the profile description on here so I decided not to add it anymore. I do promise to finish this sometime and make a few more cases.


End file.
